tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Zakariah Odin-Ahhe
Zakariah is a Protagonist of New Imperia: The Golden March as well as his own spin off short story New Imperia: Zakariah. He is a Master Pyromancer from a Ashland Tribe in Morrowind, who is trying to intergrate into regular society, since the death of his wife and unborn child. History Zakariah was born into a clan of Pyromancers, who mastered the art eons ago. Unlike most elemental magic users, this particular tribe used a mix between martial arts and magic to cast fire spells. It was through this bond of body and soul that they were able to cast 'black fire' a type of flame that was hotter than any other known to man and could only be cast by literally burning the caster's soul. Zak was seen as a savant, from a young age. His master was quick to pick up on this and thus used to beat and humiliate him, to keep his fires alive inside him. However, it was actually other emotions, besides hate and anger that fuelled his flames originally. In spite of all of this, Zakariah was not able to cast the legendary 'Black Fire' no matter how hard he tried. Both his wife and his teacher argued over this but neither made any progress... He was granted the title of 'Firewalker' at a young age, one that he despised as he had to suffer a great deal to get it. It was at this time that he and his wife, Karliah, decided to leave the village behind and make a life of their own. This made them pariahs in their own village, especially given that Zakariah was their best Pyromancer. Zakariah walked away from that life and began a new one, however, this was during Telemachus' occupation of Tamriel. They managed to avoid most of the enemy soldiers and roasted any that got in their way, this allowed them to survive the original occupation, however, they then had to survive in the world after it had been saved. Eventually, Karliah was arrested by the gaurds, wrongly acused of theft. She was taken away to be processed, only for Zak to be ambushed and beaten and left for dead. His wife was dragged away and taken off to be a slave. This was technically the last time he saw her... New Imperia: Zakariah Zak tracked Karliah down to the man who had bought her as a slave. He stormed the manor house, slaughtering anyone who got in his way. Zakariah eventually reached Karliah, only to find that he was too late to save her. She had been lobotomized and was now a mindless drone, who was occasionally raped by the gaurds for fun. Seeing this sent him over the edge and Zakariah unleashed a storm of black fire, burning the mansion to the ground. His last act was to drive his knife into the base of Karliah's skull before passing out in the forest, where he'd hoped to die. Sadly, fate wasn't that kind... New Imperia: The Golden March Zakariah appears as a protagonist of this story, he appears to be living as an assassin/bounty hunter for slavers. He lives a dangerous life, tracking down and murdering slavers, until the machines come to his hometown of Skingrad. Category:Dunmer Category:Tribals Category:Males Category:Characters Category:New Imperia Category:Mages